roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
Points of interest
These points of interest are unique locations that contain loot, have collectables, or are essential to an escape. Generators Contains the generators required to power the island. Can be turned on regardless on the amount of fuses inside. When activated, you can click to move the fuses and power different areas. Has no safe shelter. Watch Tower Can be accessed by the ladders, has a good view of the river and almost always has a Scoped Rifle and a Walky Talky. Generally does not have anything else. Can be used for shelter since it can only be accessed by ladders and has a roof. Radio Tower Can be found at the top of the mountain, follow the electric poles to avoid getting lost. Can contain a gun, and if powered on, transmits radios. It also contains a code used for the door next to the facility. The Mercenaries communicate with each other, emitting a beeping noise whenever they speak. Their communications can be intercepted and listened to at the Radio Station by powering it at the Generators. Not considered shelter. Warehouses Can be found next to the watch tower. One is open while the other is blocked by a gate that must be powered by the generator to enter. The first warehouse contains varied loot, while the other contains fuel and fuses. The non-powered warehouse might not be a good shelter, but the powered warehouse is a safe shelter. Contains a collectible under the pipes near them. Light House A tall building that usually has no loot but may contain a shotgun or scoped rifle at the top, grants a good view. Contains a collectible inside and on the roof. Considered shelter due to having lights and having a roof. Observatory Will always contain Night Vision and Heat Vision Googles. Can be powered by the generator to turn on the computers that contain lore about the game and contains the code used for the Facility Escape. Has a collectible under one of the tables and in one of the tents outside it. Considered safe shelter. Docks/Beach House Has a secret bunker entrance underneath it, you will need to use the code obtained from the Radio tower to get inside, this bunker contains loot and leads to the Facility. The boat is also nearby. The beach house itself is safe shelter but the hole underneath is not. Abandoned Airfield Contains the abandoned plane, a hangar, and a watch tower. Can contain varied loot. The watchtower is safe shelter, and the hangar can be considered shelter but doesn't prevent Stan/Monster attacks. Caves A system of caves with several paths, can lead to Ape city, a portal, or the underground bunker. There is also Flashlights or lanterns spawning infront of caves including weapons in certain areas like infront of Ape City. Weapons found range from the Double Barrel Shotgun to the Light Machine Gun or a Battle Rifle. Portals Can be used to teleport to a random point of interest. Spawns throughout the map randomly. There are currently 5 known portal locations: Middle of the lake, stone hedges, the top of the mountain, a path between docks and airport, and cave crossing. Mines Contains a one way entrance to a shaft. Usually contains double barrel shotgun(s). At least one pair of night vision goggles can be found in the bright area. Crashed Plane Found near the abandoned radio tower. May contain a gun, night or heat vision googles or a flashlight. Impact Zone The ship you arrive on. Behind it, in a military crate, there may be a gun, walky talky, heat vision or night vision googles. Contains the level 1 keycard and level 2 keycard room. The spawn boat is crucial to the boat escape, as the level 2 keycard room contains 4 decoy modules. The Facility Can be found via entering the bunker code door under the house at the docks or accessed via the cave system. (Fun fact: the door used to only be a thing for the devs to have easier access through the island) It also currently contains the most weapon spawns in the game. Items such as ballistic vests, medkits, flashlight and lanterns. There is various traps to stop the player from exploring the inside. More info here facility traps. Bunker A bunker that is abandoned and is located on the mountains near the mine, may spawn a revolver inside.